Temptations
by PistachioLuver
Summary: There is no room for temptations in the Hunger Games. But Clove might have just found one.Both under different circumstances, how far will they allow this temptation to go? Marvel/Clove.
1. Chapter 1:Therapy Session

Temptations

"I just hate seeing them together! I just hate seeing people together, you I can somewhat hang out with. You understand," Clove said leaning against the rail of the balcony. Marvel laughed as he watched her, "Glad you feel that way. I feel like I'm babysitting when I hang out with you!" he teased her. Clove rolled her eyes playfully, "Well I'm the most violent kid you'll ever babysit," Marvel smiled, "And the most seductive. I swear when I saw you in my room I thought you were going to try to seduce me,"

* * *

Earlier that day the Careers had called a meeting, deciding to meet on District 1's floor. But towards the middle of the meeting Glimmer began flirting with Cato and they ended up making out, not caring who watched. Clove rolled her eyes and stormed out, wandering around the floor to find a place to let out her anger. She stumbled into a large room that closely resembled hers and walked out onto the balcony that was attached. She stood there out in the balcony, watching the glorious sun shine over the metallic Capitol.

Eventually the meeting ended and Marvel went to his room to change clothes for dinner and that's when he saw Clove standing angrily on his balcony. He decided to join her.

She turned around to see him and then turned back to watch the city. "Hey Clove. You want to let it out?" He asked. She huffed "Yes! I hate seeing them together! I just hate seeing people together, you I can somewhat hang out with. You understand," Clove said leaning against the rail of the balcony. Marvel laughed as he watched her, "Glad you feel that way. I feel like I'm babysitting when I hang out with you!" he teased her. Clove rolled her eyes playfully, "Well I'm the most violent kid you'll ever babysit," Marvel smiled, "And the most seductive. I swear when I saw you in my room I thought you were going to try to seduce me," She laughed at that, "No, I don't have time for that. Not if I want to win," "What's your reason?" Marvel asked, his light green eyes watching the sun starting to set over the city. Clove was taken aback. "What do you mean?" "Why do you want to win?"

Clove sighed, "You obviously don't know District 2. Everything is about Pride, if you don't win the Hunger Games you are a waist of space. If you miss your chance to enter you become a Peacekeeper. But I don't get that option, I_ have_ to win. My parents… they hate me. That's why I had to volunteer for the Games. Win and then they will love me. I couldn't wait till I was 18 like everyone else,"

It grew silent.

Marvel just looked at her, feeling his heart ache a little. Clove just looked at him with mysterious green eyes that sparkled, her face not showing much emotion. But when she spoke you could tell she was sad.

"What about you Marvel?"

He took a deep breath, remembering exactly what happened the day of the Reaping. He laughed in disbelief, "Well funny story. I work for Glimmer's dad at his diamond mine. And the day of the Reaping his precious daughter got Reaped. He grew so scared for her he shouted out my name and _forced _the Capitol to take me as their boy tribute. Then he visited me before we left and told me that I had to protect his daughter in the games and make her win and that if I didn't he would pretty much kill me himself," He just shook his head, "So that's why Glimmers like this, all flirty with _everybody_. She knows I have to protect her,"

They both watched as finally the sun set over the city and it grew dark. Then all at once the city lights switched on.

"Marvel, Glimmer, dinners ready!" They heard there mentor Gloss yell. Marvel turned to Clove and gave a shy smile, "Well, after that therapy session… would you like to join us for dinner?"

* * *

*clato714, you sent me the sweetest message this morning. Thanks so much for all your support :) Heres a new Marvel/Clove series, i hope you all like it! Please tell me what you think :) Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.


	2. Chapter 2:Dinner not date

Clove sat right next to Marvel during dinner, laughing as Marvel told a funny story about his old life back in District 1. "So I was climbing up this mountain to impress this girl and my pants ripped and-," "Oh no!" The mentors gasped and Clove broke out into more laughing, leaning her head onto Marvels shoulder. "Seriously!" Marvel laughs as he continues.

Clove hadn't laughed this hard since… ever. Her whole life had been a series of hard training sessions. She had only chuckled and smiled when she had injured someone. But Marvel had been able to unlock her emotions deep down. He even got the heartless mentors to laugh! He was truly Marvelous.

The mentors than began talking, "I do think you should worry about Cato. Big guy," Clove rolled her eyes, "Big and stupid. Marvel could kill him with a flick of the wrist," She said nonchalantly as she digged into her steak salad. Marvel looked over at her, his calm green eyes widening and his eyebrows rising in curiosity. "And what about you? Could I kill you with a flick of a wrist?" He challenged. Clove laughed at that, "Ah, just cause you invited me to dinner doesn't mean it changes things. I'm winning. Good luck killing me," She smiled cockily before taking a bite of her food. Marvel looked at his mentors and then back on her with a smug look, "Pretty small girl, want to put money where your mouth is? Fight me ," He smiled. "Right now?" "Right now," Marvel said as he got up and walked over to the living room, pushing the table and couches out of the way. Clove rolled her eyes playfully, "Alright luxury boy, show me what you got. Bring on the glitter," She teased as she walked over to the living room. Marvel circled her for a brief second before attacking.

Clove moved out the way just in time and jumped on his back. Marvel spun around multiple times to get her dizzy before throwing her over to the couch. She immediately sprawled up a little shocked, "Now your getting it," She growled playfully before charging for him. He quickly embraced her and stuck his foot behind hers and pushed her down, causing her to fall on her back. He grabbed the nearby remote and fell to his knees that were on either side of Cloves body, he pressed the remote into her neck. She laughs, "Great weapon," She teases. "Thanks. I was thinking after we stop by my room we could watch a nice movie afterwards," he winked as he leaned closer. Marvels mentor caught onto them and smiled secretly, "I think you should go," Marvel and Clove looked up and nodded, the Mentor was right. It was reaching 9 o'clock, they needed there sleep for training tomorrow.

He held out his hand to help her up but Clove pushed it away and helped herself up. She dusted herself off and looked up, "Umm thank you for having me for dinner," She said and gave a stiff nod before walking over to the elevator. Marvel just stood there, his mentor rolled his eyes, "Go walk her upstairs you idiot!" Marvel smiled and mouthed 'thank you!' before chasing after Clove, slipping into the elevator before the doors shut. He looked down at her. She saw him staring and rolled her eyes playfully, "What?" "Nothing, your just beautiful," he said calmly. Clove laughed, "Say that to me when I'm sharpening my knives," She challenged. Marvels eyebrows raised, "You can sharpen my knife," he winked as the doors open. Clove laughed even harder and lightly shoved him in the shoulder, "Goodnight Marvel," she stepped out the elevator and waved till the doors shut on his laughing face.

She turned around and shook her head playfully till she felt a bony forearm hit her throat and shove her against the wall. "What the _hell _are you doing? You don't hang out with the enemy!" Clove realized it was her mentor, yelling in her face. She gritted her teeth, no one treated her like this, especially over something this stupid. "You're yelling at me? Cato sleeps with Glimmer and I can't just hang out with Marvel? Ever heard the saying keep your friends close and enemies closer? That's exactly what I'm doing!" "No it's not!" "Then what am I doing?" "Your letting Marvel become a temptation!"

Her mentor's words took her by surprise. He saw the stir in her eyes and continued more calmly, "He'll make you go weak-,' "No!" Clove cut him off. "I've been training all my life for this moment. There is no temptation for me except winning." She pushes him away and storms off to her room, slamming the door on purpose so her mentor heard. She ripped off her shoes and threw them randomly around the room, knocking over knick knacks and breaking things. She kicked the door and everything she passed as she plopped down on her bed on tummy, bringing her arms up and surrounding her head.

Her mind buzzed with what the words of her mentor. She thought about everything her and Marvel talked about. Her life full of training flashed before her and finally everything stopped and she realized something.

What if Marvel is her temptation?


	3. Chapter 3:Decisions

-Next day during training-

Clove ignored Marvel as much as she could; trying to shake off the chills his stares gave her. But she couldn't outrun him forever. Marvel marched over to her and slammed her into the wall, making sure no one saw. He turned to look at her, his eyes burning into hers.

"What the hell Marvel!" Clove growled back.

Marvel looked at her in shock. "Really? After last night, there's no talking between us? I thought we were _at least_ friends."

"Look, Marvel, okay great we bonded-," "Like peanut butter and jelly! And yet this," He motioned around crazily, "You ignore me like I'm that stalker your trying to get away from," His voice was genuinely hurt.

"It doesn't matter! Nothing matters! We have to kill each other in the end. And I can't have you getting in my way," She said coldly, pushing him away and began storming out of the training center. But before she had left he heard her scream after her.

"Fine! But forget about being a Career!"

She scoffed; they would never kick her out.

* * *

-Later that day during dinner-

They all sat in silence as they slowly chewed there food.

Brutus, there Mentor, cleared his throat, setting his fork down.

"I heard you were kicked out of the Career pack. Care to explain?"

"I wasn't kicked out, they can't afford to kick me out," Clove said, not lifting her head from her food.

"Well I'm sorry but-," "You can't be with us Clove. Either we kick you out or I lose the alliance and I'm not suffering from your stupid crush," Cato snapped, slamming his fist down on the table.

Clove snapped her head up immediately. "Are you serious! Your kicking me out of the Career pack?"

"Are you deaf?"  
"Are you stupid!" Clove yelled back, scoffing before flipping over her plates and shooting up from her chair and storming into her room.

She slammed the door as hard as she could, pounding the back of the door with her knuckles.

'No this wasn't happening,' she thought to herself as she began pacing the room.

'but it was,' she made herself realize.

And there was only one way to get back into the Career pack. Lose herself in her temptation…


	4. Chapter 4:Give in

Clove waited till everybody was asleep. She poked her head out her door, checking down the hallway before creeping out and tip-toeing to the elevator. She pressed the cold button and waited eagerly, tapping her foot, nervous she might get caught.

The moment the door dinged open a lamp flickered on.

Brutus stared at her calmly, almost bored. His fingers slid over the velvet of his chair, his thick eyebrows hovering over his beady eyes.

"I just need some fresh air," Clove lied, thinking of what to say next.

"Shut up." He said simply. "You get yourself back into the Careers. But don't have too much fun persuading that young District 1 boyfriend of yours," He teased, a smile tugging at his lips. Clove smiled and nodded her head before jumping into the elevator right when the doors closed.

On the short ride down to floor 1 Clove thought about her mentor. Brutus was harsh at times, but he was very smart and understood most things. Clove was thankful for this.

The doors dinged open and she slipped out, scaling the walls, turning corners until she came to a door.

The female tributes rooms were always on the left side of the hallway and male tributes were on the right.

She pressed the button and the metal door slid open. She stepped into the dark room, the door shutting behind her. She jumped at the suction sound it made but then quickly recovered. Clove made her way to the bed, leaning over and shaking the sleeping Marvel. Oh he was so cute when he slept.

She smiled as his eyes fluttered open, his calm sleepy green eyes meeting her dark, sparkling ones.

He sat up, yawning and running his hand through his wavy hair. "Am I dreaming?"

Clove couldn't help but laugh. "No, it's-it's really me," She hesitated.

"What are you doing here?"

Clove thought about that, what was she doing here? She needed to be back in the Careers, but she also just really wanted to be with him. She reminded herself there was no boundaries anymore.

" I missed you," She said.

His tired eyes widened. "Didn't think we'd actually kick you out of the Careers huh?"

"Well yeah that was a shock, ruined my dinner. But I don't think it will happen again,"

"Oh yeah?" Marvel smiled at her challenge.

"You were my temptation is how my mentor called it. But I think I've found a solution to get over that,"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Give in to you," She said as she reached up for his face and kissing him. Marvel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him.

There was no stopping it, this is what she had to do to get back into the Careers. It was a double whammy, she would finally show Marvel how she felt for him and she would find out how Marvel felt for her. The only downfall of it was, no matter how many tributes she would torture and kill soon in the Hunger Games, if someone asked her to kill him or threatened to kill him, she would breakdown and give her life for him and only him.

She knew in her heart that's what she would do because Marvel wasn't only her lover, he was her everything, life, love, drug, weakness. Most importantly, he was her temptation.

**The End**


End file.
